wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XX
My cofnąć się nieco z powieścią naszą musimy. W tym miejscu, gdzie się na ostrów Lednicę przeprawiali pielgrzymi do chramu idący, na wzgórzu, nad jeziorem stało chat kilka, między którymi najprzedniejsza była zdunowa chałupa Mirsza. Zduna i jego chatę znano naokół daleko, bo ludzie się nigdzie nie zaopatrywali w garnki, misy, popielnice i wszelki sprzęt gliniany, tylko u starego Mirsza. Ojciec jego, dziad i pradziad garnki lepili, toczyli je i wypalali, szczególniej ofiarne, i wiedzieli, jak to czynić, albowiem pradziada pradziad z tą umiejętnością tu przywędrował i jeden w drugiego, ród cały, zdunami byli wszyscy. Aże się ich rozrodziło wielu, a nie mógł żaden być, jeno zdunem, bo mieli upodobanie i poszanowanie dla rzemiosła swojego, rozsiadali się więc po okolicy, gdzie lepszą glinę znaleźli, Mirszowie i żyli z gliny i ze swej sztuki. Głową rozrodzonej już rodziny był Mirsz stary. Człek był tak zamożny jak niejeden kmieć, a mówiono o nim, że mógłby był dawno garnki przestać lepić i kręcić, bo miał z czego tyć pod dostatkiem. Stary jednak swojego rzemiosła nie rzucał, bo je lubił i pysznił się z niego. W piecu u niego, nie w jednym, to w drugim, paliło się zawsze, a u koła nie było dnia, ażeby Mirsz nie siadł i coś nie robił. Oprócz chałupy, w której mieszkał, z komorami pełnymi dobra i dostatku wszelkiego, miał Mirsz szopę wielką. Do tej kto wszedł, wydziwić się nie mógł, jaki tam był dostatek wszystkiego i porządek piękny bardzo. Szopa była, prawda, z chrustu pleciona, a gliną tylko pooblepiana, ale w środku tok miała jak w chacie ubity mocno, a do siupów deski były wszędzie poprzymocowywane, na których stały rzędem dobrane wzrostem dzbany, garnki, kruże, czasze, misy wszelkiego rozmiaru, miseczki drobne i gąski a ptaszki gliniane, a kulki dla zabawy dzieci. Wszystko to, począwszy od czarnych do malowanych żółto i biało, było na oczach kupującego, tak że sobie mógł, co chciał, wybierać. Wiedziano o tym dobrze, że Mirsz pękniętego garnka na półce nigdy nie postawił ani go komu sprzedał. Próbował go sam, a jeśli mu się jak należy nie odzywał i nie zagadał wesoło, zaraz go na kupę ciskał. I była łupin takich zaraz przy piecu góra wielka, bo na nią dziadowie jeszcze tak samo rzucali, co pieca nie wytrzymawszy z rysą z niego wyszło. Żale i popielnice wiedział Mirsz, jak robić i dla kogo, i pokrywy ich były do wyboru, a na niektórych z nich, jak to zwyczaj na Pomorzu, urabiał twarz niby ludzką i wkładał w oczy sztuki bursztynu, a w uszy kolce kruszcowe. Rękę stary miał bardzo wprawną, a gdy siadł na miękkiej glinie patykiem w koło pas rysować, zdawało się, że i z zamkniętymi oczyma mógł to zrobić, tak mu palce szły same. Trzęsła mu się ręka, gdy siadał, ale w robocie siłę odzyskiwała. Jak praojcowie zwykli byli na dnie garnków kłaść święty znak ognia i on też nigdy położyć nie omieszkiwał, bo go tu z innych krajów jeszcze przynieśli zdunowie przed wieki. Doma u niego syn był starszy, co po nim miał wziąć piec i koło, gdyby stary zamknął oczy. Zwał się Mirszem jak ojciec. Oprócz tego była córka najmłodsza, Mila, starsze już z domu powychodziły. Żony stary potracił dawno, a miał ich razem dwie, po których już żadnej wziąć nie chciał, choćby mu to było łatwo przyszło, bo w chacie dostatek miał wielki i ze swoimi ludzko się obchodził. Spojrzawszy nań zaraz widać było, że człek nie prosty był. Gdy przy robocie siadał zgarbiony, z siwym włosem, z rękami zapracowanymi, wpatrzony w glinę swą i zadumany a milczący, wziąłby go każdy za robotnika niezdarę, lecz gdy wstał a rozprostował się, głowę podniósł, czoło wypełzłe, wysokie pokazał, twarz żółtą pomarszczoną, poważną, jakby wieszcza i guślarza, ludzie mu się kłaniali z daleka. Utrzymywali wszyscy, iż znał więcej, niż mówił, a nie tylko garnki lepił, ale z duchami miał zażyłość i poza ten świat widział. Przychodzili do niego po radę, naówczas miał obyczaj swój - kazał mówić, słuchał, milczał, długo trzeba było czekać, aż co powiedział - a rzekł wreszcie co, to tak krótkim słowem, a tak mądrym, że pytać się już więcej nie było potrzeba, tylko to słowo rozpleść i rozgnieść, i dobyć z niego, co mieściło. Często bowiem zdawało się, że mówi nie do rzeczy lub od rzeczy - dopiero później się okazywało, iż mądrość w tym tkwiła wielka a wieszcza. W dnie świąteczne i powszednie lud, co na Lednicę do chramu ciągnął, zatrzymywał się u tej chaty Mirszowej, często ludzie z daleka nawet tu garnki kupowali, szczególnie dla umarłych. Było bo w czym wybierać, począwszy od takiego, co z piaskiem był gnieciony, a na pół dłoni gruby, co go dwu ludzi ledwie udźwignęło, aż do takich drobnych, których po kilka w jedną kieszeń lazło lub się za pazuchę chowało. Czasem, gdy staremu przyszła fantazja, lepił sobie małe naczynka, które się nikomu na nic nie zdały, a tracił nad nimi dnie całe, gładził je a muskał, smarował, drewienkami koło nich dłubał i wypalał je osobno - a potem je nie do szopy stawił, ale w chacie u siebie i nikomu ich nie dawał. Mówili nawet ludzie, że dziecinniał, bo się nimi czasem bawił jak dziecko, do ręki je brał, obracał, okurzał, patrzał i uśmiechał się do nich. Ledwie że nie gadał z nimi. Choć tam sobie z niego szydzono może, on wcale nie zważał na to. Tego dnia - a było to wprzódy, niżeli się miry z kneziem zadarły, jakoś po Kupale, Mirsz odpoczywał u brzegu jeziora pod wierzbą starą. Drzewo to nie wiadomo dlaczego z dawna polubił. Wyrosłe było wysoko i dosyć cieniste, a u spodu pień mu się spękał wniwecz i rozdzielił na dwoje tak, że w środku między dwoma połowami siąść było można wygodnie. Chodziły gadki, że tam jakieś duchy mieszkały i nocami wietrznymi w tej dziupli głosy dziwne słyszeć się dawały. Mirsz przecie na to nie zważał i siadał w niej zaciszno - dla odpoczynku. Tam sobie córce czasem mleko przynosić kazał, a niekiedy się zdrzemał głowę sparłszy o drzewo. Tego też dnia na jezioro patrząc zdun stary, ręce złożywszy, tu siedział, spoglądając ku piecowi. Ludzie do czółen ciągnęli mimo i jedni mu głowami kłaniali, drudzy, tylko popatrzawszy nań, szli sobie dalej. Słońce dopiekało, pszczoły i muchy unosiły się w powietrzu brzęcząc, wiatr był ucichł, jezioro się wygładziło i świeciło blaskiem takim, że na nie spojrzeć nie było sposobu. Wtem kilku konnych nadjechało. Stary popatrzał na nich, bo ciekaw był wszystkiego, ludzi, koni, chmur na niebie i robaczków na piasku. Naturę miał taką. Jechał kmieć, czeladzi kilkoro go otaczało. Gdy z konia zsiadł, zaraz mu go wzięli, a że czółna w pogotowiu u brzegu nie było - stał więc i czekał. Hukano na przewoźnika Ten jeszcze daleko był od lądu, podszedł więc kmieć do starego i pozdrowili się. - Co tu porabiasz, stary? - spytał przybyły. - A wy? - była odpowiedź. - Ja na Lednicę jadę do chramu. - Ja i bez chramu duchy mam wszędzie - odparł stary. - Skąd wy, żupanie? Młody wędrowiec ręką wskazał na lasy, za jezioro. - Jestem Doman - rzekł. Stary się nań popatrzał. - A ja zdun Mirsz jestem - odpowiedział. Nastało milczenie. - Wywróciliście też wieżę nad Gopłem i knezia z nią? - zapytał Mirsz - bo coście się, słyszę, wy na niego, a on na was zawzięli? - Jeszcze nie - odparł Doman. - I bez knezia myślicie być? - mówił stary. - Pszczoły w ulu i dnia bez matki się nie ostoją! - Pewnie - rzekł Doman. - Jednego wypędzim, a drugiego wybierzemy, aby zgoda była. - Zgoda!! tak! - odparł zdun - trzeba, żebyście ją sobie ulepili. Róbcie jak ja: glina się rozpada, a wody domieszawszy, garnek się z niej ulepi. Poszukajcie tej wody! Zmilczał Doman: Mirsz mruczał. - Zaczepicie licho, gdy Chwosta ruszycie... Niemców i Pomorców na nas sprowadzi. - Odpędzimy ich! - Jak wam pola zniszczą, a mnie garnki wytłuką! - zaśmiał się zdun. I głową potrząsając patrzał na jezioro. Wtem i czółen przybił do brzegu, a przewoźnik pot otarłszy z czoła ręką wody zaczerpnął, napił się i legł odpoczywać. Doman już szedł do łodzi. - Tak to idziecie do chramu bez obiaty? - spytał Mirsz. - Chcecie, bym u was misek wziął! - rzekł kmieć. - Ja tego nie potrzebuję, ale wam by się zdało - bąknął Misz. - Aleć ich nie dajecie darmo? - Czasem - zawołał stary w ręce klaskając. - Dziś taki dzień, że dam miski, postawicie je przed Niją. Od pieca ukazał się syn, człek już niemłody. Ruchem rąk, nie mówiąc nic, powiedział mu stary, czego chciał, i siadł znowu, a po chwili wyniósł z szopy syn miseczek kilka drobnych, które oddał Domanowi. Znano już naówczas u Polan pieniądze, choć ich nie robiono. Z dawna przywozili je i przynosili tu ci, co po bursztyn przypływali i przychodzili, idąc wzdłuż tej ziemi od zachodo-południa. Rzymskie, greckie i arabskie pieniążki krążyły między ludźmi. Z Winedy je też tu przywożono. Doman miał przy sobie kilka takich blaszek srebrnych i chciał z nich dać jedną staremu, ale ten ręką odtrącił. - Postawcie to ode mnie - rzekł i głową skinąwszy siadł w pniu swoim. Szedł tedy do łodzi Doman, a przewoźnik, do pasa nagi, włosem cały obrosły, westchnąwszy ujął za wiosło i począwszy coś półgłosem nucić odbił od brzegu. W chramie u Nii siedziała przed ogniem Dziwa. Tu, mimo dnia spieki, zewsząd otulonej oponami w kontynie ciemnej chłodno było prawie. Ognisko gorzało tylko, aby Znicz nie wygasał. Dym prosto ponad dach płynął i otworem ulatał. Na trzech kamieniach siedziały trzy stróżki ognia świętego, dwie uśpione, trzecia czuwająca za nie. Tą trzecią była Dziwa. Wianek miała na głowie, rozpuszczone kosy, cała w bieli, obwinięta długą chustą białą, wśród tego mroku sama do jakiegoś nieziemskiego zjawiska była podobną. W chramie nie było nikogo. Światełko ognia odbijało się niekiedy na wiszących u szyi bóstwa łańcuchach i ziarnach bursztynu, na ofiarnych kruszcach u ściany świątyni i w tych strasznych czerwonych oczach, które krwawymi blaski pobłyskiwały niekiedy. Dziewczyna siedziała nieruchoma i zadumana, gdy zasłona się podniosła powoli - obróciła ku niej oczy, spojrzała, krzyknęła i upadła na ziemię. U wnijścia stał Doman, którego ona zabiła! Zdało się jej, że wilkołakiem czy upiorem na świat powracał. Uśpione towarzyszki zerwały się z siedzeń swoich, nie mogąc rychło oprzytomnieć, a tuż Doman podbiegłszy z ziemi ją podnosił wziąwszy na ręce. Dziwa otworzyła oczy i zamknęła je natychmiast, przerażona, rękami usiłując go odepchnąć od siebie. Widziała teraz dobrze, iż duchem nie był - ale ją trwoga ogarniała, aby nawet u ołtarza zemsty nie szukał. Doman na krzyk jej rozpaczliwy cofnął się i stanął z dala. Chwilę trwało milczenie, dziewki przyrzucały pośpiesznie łuczywo, ogień zaczął płonąć jaśniej; Dziwa z trwogą ciągle patrzała na stojąco u wchodu Domana. - Nie obawiaj się - rzekł - nie uczynię nic złego, zemsty nie szukam. Chciałem widzieć ciebie i pokazać, że żyję. Po to tu przyszedłem tylko. - Wnijdź, proszę - odpowiedziała wstając dziewczyna, której przytomność powróciła - Wyjdę za chram, powiem wam wszystko, ja nie jestem winna. Posłuszny Doman cofnął się, zasłona spadła Dziwa siedziała chwilę, dłonią czoła potarła, poszła się napić wody ze świętego źródła, poprawiła wianek i włosy - z wolna uchyliła oponę i wyszła. Opodal, za dwoma typami malowanymi stojąc, Doman czekał na nią u kręgu kamieni. Z dala go zobaczyła, blady był jeszcze, ale w oczach mu już dawne życie świeciło. Powoli z obawą zbliżyła się ku niemu dziewczyna. - Możecie zabić mnie zaraz, tu - odezwała się - tak jak ja chciałam was tam zabić, bronić się nie będę. Porwać się dać i żyć z wami nie mogłam. Dawno, w dzieciństwie, ślubowałam bogom i duchom. Patrzał na nią Doman smutnie, znajdował ją teraz piękniejszą jeszcze, niż dawniej była. - Dziwo - rzekł - życie to takie jak śmierć, a bogi i duchy... Nie śmiał dokończyć. - Co po życiu bez ludzi? - dodał pomilczawszy - u mnie byście znaleźli inne, dom swój, rodzinę, obronę i wszystkiego dostatek... Któż by wam bronił u źródła ofiary czynić albo na rozdrożu u świętych kamieni i z duchami rozmawiać? - Duchy są zazdrosne jak ludzie - odezwała się Dziwa, ciekawie, nieśmiało wpatrując się w Domana - duchom a ludziom razem służyć nie można. Wianek mój do nich należy. Chciał się kmieć przybliżyć nieco do niej, ona się cofnęła, ale z oka go nie spuszczała. Człowiek ten, którego ona zabiła, a który żył, obudzał w niej dziwne uczucie - żal i litość, i obawę. - Nie miejcie do mnie talu - mówiła - ja sama nie wiedziałam, com czyniła, a bronić się musiałam. Jeżeli zemsty chcecie za krew waszą, weźmijcie miecz i zabijcie mnie tak, abym się nie męczyła, a odpuśćcie braci mojej i rodowi mojemu. Ja się umierać nie boję - dodała - z duchami pójdę błądzić po wiecznie zielonych lasach i łąkach i pieśni zawodzić. Doman ramionami ruszył. - Dziwo! - rzekł - gdzieżbym ja was chciał zabijać! Prędzej drugi raz ważyłbym się porwać, choć z chramu, i dał pokaleczyć, bylebym pochwycił. Dziewczę, potrząsając głową, zarumieniło się mocno. - Nie może to być - szepnęła cicho - nie może... - Żal mi cię - ciągnął Doman - ja do żadnej innej nie mam serca. Próbowałem siostrę waszą widzieć, podkradłem się pod zagrodę, gdy do trzody wychodziła, hoża jest, ale takich po świecie wiele. Co mi po nich! Gdy mówił tak, Dziwa ciągle przypatrywała mu się ciekawie i powtarzała jakby bez myśli: - Nie może to być! Nie może! Gdy tak rozmawiali z sobą, on się skarżył, ona niby słuchać nie chciała, w sercu jej zrobiło się tak dziwnie, jak nigdy nie było. Coś ją ciągnęło do tego człowieka, może to, że go zabiła. Sama nie wiedziała, co się z nią stało, a ulękła się w sercu zemsty duchów zazdrosnych. Mimo tej trwogi ciągnęło ją ku niemu - ciągnęły oczy siwe Domana i usta, i głos, i ta dobroć jego, przez którą się zemsty wyrzekał. Zarumieniła się mocno, spuściła oczy, rada by była uciekać, a nie mogła. Coś ją trzymało wkutą do ziemi - on wciąż oczyma ją czarował. Trwoga zaczynała ją ogarniać coraz większa - głos postradała. - Idźcie, proszę - ozwała się z wysiłkiem wielkim, głosem stłumionym -idźcie i nie powracajcie! - A gdybym wrócił? - zamruczał Doman. Spuściła oczy Dziwa i zmilczała. - Sama mówisz - dodał - że ja mam prawo wziąć ci życie, prawo zemsty i krwi. Miałem prawo to, pomsty na braciach, na domu, na rodzie całym, a nie chciałem go. - Zabijcie mnie! - powtórzyła Dziwa spokojnie. - Szkoda by was było - rzekł Doman śmiejąc się - nie! nie! Lecz gdy powrócę, gdy poproszę, toć mi na was choć popatrzeć będzie wolno... Zarumieniła się mocno dziewczyna - zadrżała, fartuszek biały podniosła do twarzy, zasłoniła się nim, rzuciła nagle między typy i jak strzała do ognia pobiegła. Doman stał, zerwał liści kilka z drzew, wziął je w usta, gryźć począł zadumany, zakręcił się, stanął, powrócił i poszedł błądzić po ostrowie. Siwowłosa stróżka wskazała mu chatę Wizuna. Stary siedział na progu i karmił gołębie, które do niego zlatywały. Postrzegłszy Domana zerwał się z rzeźwością młodzieńczą, ręce mu otwierając. - Przecież cię dziewka nie zabiła! - zawołał - wiedziałem ja to dobrze. Śmiejąc się Doman rozpiął suknię, rozgarnął koszulę i pokazał mu szeroką, straszną jeszcze bliznę. - A! przeklęta wilczyca! - rzekł stary ściskając go - tyle miała siły. Wiesz, że ona tu jest? Czy zemsty szukasz? - Widziałem ją - rzekł chłopak - mówiłem z nią, a zemsty nie żądam. Dziewka mi i teraz w głowie, choć mnie nie chce. Mówi, że duchom ślubowała. Wizun głową potrząsał. - Trzeba ci inną wziąć, o tej zapomnisz... Porwać jej stąd się nie godzi - mówił stary - wszystkie one jednakowe, kwitnie to, póki młode, a na starość kole. Weź inną, weź inną! Niewiasty ci potrzeba, bo bez niej nie wyżyje człek. - Mój ojcze - odparł Doman - nie łaj mnie, inne mi nie do smaku. Wizun ręką gwałtownie potrząsł. - Spróbujże wziąć inną - rzekł - zobaczysz. Młodość ma takie chuci, ale one wystygają prędko. Dopóty za tą tęsknić będziesz, póki innej nie weźmiesz. Tak się poczęła ze starym rozmowa, który ciągle do swojego wracał ściskając dawnego wychowańca. Godzinę siedzieli u chaty, chodzili po ostrowie, jeden się skarżył, drugi zawsze toż samo lekarstwo podawał. Rozeszli się wreszcie, Doman usiadł do łodzi i na ląd powrócił. Stary Mirsz siedział jeszcze w swej wierzbie. Zobaczywszy powracającego zadziwił się, że tak prędko nazad przybywał. Doman wysiadł gryząc liście, które był zerwał na wyspie, ale weselszy był. Przybliżył się znowu do starego. - Hej! stary zdunie - zawołał - gdybyście też mi dali co zjeść a przenocować? - Jak odmówić? - rzekł stary. - Choćbyś kmieciem czy żupanem nie był, na to chata, aby gościom się otwierała. Chodźcie. - I wstał. Właśnie w chacie wieczerzę podawać miano i córka Mirsza ku ojcu wyglądała, gdy oczy Domana na nią padły. Dziewczę było wypieszczone, bo ani około roli bardzo, ani koło gospodarstwa nie chodziło, lubiła się stroić, bo wiedziała, że była piękną, szyła ręczniki nićmi krasnymi i czasem kądziołkę przędła. Oczy kmiecia i zdunówny spotkały się jakoś tak, że oboje poczerwienieli. Jej się podobał żupan czy kmieć, który pańsko wyglądał, on pomyślał, że dziewka była ładna - nużby mu, jak Wizun radził, za lekarstwo posłużyła? Weszli ze starym do chaty, gdzie ich stół biało nakryty czekał. Mila służyła sama, nosiła misy i kubki, a ile razy weszła, spojrzała na żupana i on też na nią. Raz nawet w uśmiechu zza różowych ustek białe ząbki pokazała. A była i na co dzień zdunówna strojną; srebrne pierścionki na wszystkich palcach, niektóre z oczkami, pod szyją miała guz ogromny złocisty, we włosach szpilki, kolce w uszach, kolce na rękach, wianek na głowie, a w oczach śmiech i pustotę. - Gdybym tę był wprzódy spotkał - myślał patrząc na nią Doman - może bym ją sobie był wziął! Jedli tedy a rozmawiali. Gdy misek już przynosić ani zabierać nie było potrzeba, młoda gospodyni, z komory uchyliwszy trochę drzwi, patrzała niby ukradkiem, czy ojciec jej nie zawoła, a w istocie coraz to na młodego żupana z ukosa. - Wziąłbyś mnie sobie - mówiły figlarne oczy - ja bym się nie bardzo broniła. Mrok już padł szary i gęsty, gdy Doman poszedł do szopy na posłanie. Mirsz stary córkę wywołał z komory i pogroził jej palcem. Ty, dzierlatko jakaś - rzekł surowo - co ty oczyma strzelasz na takich ludzi? On nie z takich, co garnki robią, ale z tych, co je tłuką, tobie do niego nic. Nie patrzałam! - Patrzałaś! Tobie co po nim? U niego takich, jakeś ty, doma pewnie ze sześć do wyboru, czy chcesz siódmą być? Bystrymi oczyma Mila spojrzała na ojca, groził jej ciągle. - Jutro rano, gdy będzie odjeżdżał, żebyś mi się nie pokazywała! - dodał - pamiętaj Poszli spać. Nazajutrz Doman wstał rano, konie stały pogotowiu, usiadł na ławie. - Coś mi się pod skwar jechać nie chce - rzekł chmurno. - Poczekajcie do jesieni, przyjdą chłody - odparł zdun - ja wam nie bronię. Nic nie odpowiedziawszy kmieć powlókł się nad jezioro. Czółna stały u brzegu, kazał się na ostrów wieźć, pojechał do chramu. Mila widząc go wychodzącego pobiegła pod tyn, spojrzała przez szpary na pół się zgiąwszy, aby jej nie widziano, śledziła go oczyma. Ojciec to widział, zżymnął się, zmilczał. Czółno odbiło od brzega. W kontynie siedziała Dziwa i na ogień patrzała, ale w oczach od wczora jakoś się jej majaczyło dziwnie, nie widziała nic oprócz jakichś ciemności i iskier. Ludzi pełno było w chramie i szmer w nim głuchy panował. Stary guślarz wróżył i przyjmował ofiary, siwowłosa stróżka odczyniała czary, rozdawała ziele. Uchyliła się opona Doman znowu stanął przed nią. Zarumieniła się Dziwa, wstrzęsła cała, w drugą stronę odwróciła oczy i siedziała nieruchoma patrząc na ognisko. Doman stał a stał przed nią, oparł się o słup, rozglądał się po chramie. Pomyślała dziewczyna, że mu koniecznie powiedzieć było potrzeba, aby precz szedł sobie - wstała z kamienia, wysunęła się drugą stroną chramu, aby z nim nie spotkać u wyjścia. Między tynami nagle stanął przed nią. Nie było tu nikogo oprócz ich dwojga; chłopak pochwycił ją silnymi rękami i w twarz pocałował. Dziwa krzyknęła zasłaniając oczy, ale go już nie było, gdy je odkryła. Uciekł. Gniewna bardzo powróciła nazad do chramu. Obmyła się wodą ze źródła świętego, ale twarz jak ogniem ją paliła, a im myła dłużej, tym paliło mocniej. Aż się jej na łzy zebrało i płakać gorzko poczęła. - O doloż ty moja, o dolo! Spojrzała na czarny posąg Nijoły, czerwone jej oczy gniewnie w nią były wlepione. Zdawały się pałać zemstą. Ogień przygasł, rzuciła się go podsycić. Z chramu się rozchodzili ludzie nucąc pieśni o Ładzie i Nii, śpiewy rozlegały się po jeziorze i zaroślach dziwnie brzmiąc smutno. Dziwa też wyszła i śpiewać poczęła, sama nie wiedząc co - ot, jakąś dawną, w dzieciństwie słyszaną piosenkę. Zza drzew widać było chodzącego Domana, kury z dala kręcił się między gromadami ludzi, zrywał liście, gryzł je - i rzucał. Potem położył się na trawie, pół drzemał, na pół czuwał. Nie wiedział, co robić z sobą. Wizun, który się między gromadami przechadzał, nadszedł i stanął nad nim. - Ty tu jeszcze? - spytał. - Sam nie wiem, jak się przywlokłem - rzekł Doman. - Gdzieżeś nocował? - U zduna, który ma dziewkę ładną. - Weźże ją, a nie chodź darmo około tej, która cię nie chce. - Nie zechce może i tamta! - Zdunowa dziewczyna za żupana? - rozśmiał się stary Wizun. - Ot, wieczór bliski - dodał - wracaj nazad do Mirsza, tak lepiej. Doman ziewnął, przeciągnął się, wstał, posłuchał, padł do czółna i popłynął, a po drodze myślał: Stary zna, co robić trzeba, lepiej oszaleć jak się truć. Gdy czółno przybiło do brzega, stary Mirsz siedział w swej wierzbie, wychylił się z niej. - Przez cały biały dzień nie jadłem nic prócz liści, jak koń - odezwał się Doman - głodny jestem jak pies. Ojcze, ulitujcie się jeszcze dziś, dam wam skórę niedźwiedzią na posłanie, będziecie po kneziowsku na niej odpoczywać. - Skóry mi nie trzeba, siano lepsze - rzekł stary - a do chaty chodźcie. - Wskazał ręką na drzwi. Mila z dala poznała czółno i przybywającego, klasnęła w ręce, poprawiła rucianego wianuszka przeglądając się w cebrze wody, pierś się jej podnosiła. - Ojciec mówi, że ich ma sześć! - poczęła w duchu mówić do siebie: - Co mi tam? Będzie musiał mnie najlepiej miłować. Powypędzam wszystkie. Czym nie młoda? Czym nie hoża? Hej! na koniku przy nim, kołpaczek czarny, łańcuszki na piersi, łańcuszki na ręku, krzno na ramionach, to ja, pani żupanowa! Kłaniajcie się swej pani!! Wybiegła do świetlicy - nie było nikogo, wróciła do komory, wianuszek się obsunął, musiała przymocować. - Jak popatrzę na niego, jak popatrzę, to mnie musi wziąć. Hej, dziewanno, krasnopani... a! gdybym lubczyk miała, tobym mu go dała w miodzie, ażeby snu i jadła pozbył, póki by mnie sobie nie wziął. Wzdychała jeszcze, gdy tuż za drzwiami, za chatą śpiew się dał słyszeć jękliwy. Wyjrzała okienkiem. Drogą od brzegów szła zataczając się, podśpiewując stara Jaruha, wiedźma, co wszystko znała: i lubczyki, i grabki, i wszelkie miłosne tajemnice. Komu kogo chciała, temu go dała. Duchy ją umyślnie tu niosły. Skoczyła Mila co prędzej drzwiami tylnymi, palcami ją wabiąc ku sobie. - E! e! - zawołała Jaruha - toż już dola, kiedy hożej zdunównie jestem potrzebna! I pośpieszyła do płota, Mila stała na przełazie, fartuszek trzymając przy ustach. - Matuniu Jaruho - szepnęła - ty znasz wszystko, nieprawda? - Oj! oj! czemu by nie? - przyglądając się jej poczęła stara - gołąbko ty moja! Znam wszystko, a nawet i to, że ci się hożego, jak ty, chłopca chce. Mila się zaczerwieniła pochylając aż do ucha Jaruhy. - Daj mi lubczyku! Dam, co chcesz! - Tobie! - rozśmiała się stara - taż ty sama jesteś lubczykiem; kto by ciebie nie miłował, choćby kneziem był, ślepym by musiał być chyba. - Lubczyku mi daj! matuniu - powtarzała gorączkowo Mila odpinając srebrny guz od koszuli i rzucając go starej na ręce. Jaruha się zdumiała, czoło się jej namarszczyło, powoli ściągnęła torbę z pleców, siadła na ziemi u przełazu, poczęła z węzełków dobywać ziół i .korzonków pęki. Mila, drżąc i bojaźliwie oglądając się dokoła, czekała. Uschłe jakieś ziółko Jaruha wsunęła jej do ręki... - Zetrzyj na proszek, daj mu pić, a gdy pić będzie, patrz mu w oczy, ani mrugnij. Jak mrugniesz - przepadło. Rozśmiała się głośno. Mili już nie było, pobiegła do chaty, w niecierpliwych dłoniach starła na proch ziele, rzuciła je do kubka dla gościa. Ojciec wołał o wieczerzę - zwinęła się żywo. Doman siedział zamyślony jak noc, na obu rękach oparty, aż go oczyma obudzić musiała ze snu. Chlebem się łamali, mięso na stole stało. Ojciec miód nalewał. - Choćby się ojciec pogniewał! - pomyślała - a choćby uderzył - rzekła w duchu. Chwyciła kubek nagotowany, prędko weń miodu nalała i sama go podała Domanowi patrząc mu w oczy. Przyjął go, począł pić. Mila z sercem bijącym patrzała nań, nie mrugnęła, choć ojciec, czuła, jak groźno na nią poglądał. Wypił! Kraśna jak wiśnia pobiegła do komory. - Teraz on mój! On mój! - wołała i tylko że nie plasnęła w ręce. - Jaruha wszystko zna! Stary zdun nierozmowny był dnia tego, jedli cicho. Nad wieczór burza się z wichrem zerwała straszna. W jezioro pioruny biły jeden po drugim, a deszcz lał strumieniami. Doman poszedł spać do szopy. Szalało na niebie do północy, a ludzie, jak to zwykle bywa w burzę, kamiennym snem spali. Pod okienko pod chatą ktoś podszedł nieznacznie, okienniczka była odsunięta, sparł się o ścianę, głowę pochylił - ktoś wyjrzał ku niemu. Szeptali, ale wiatr był i nic słyszeć nie dawał, szeptali długo, prawie do dnia - kto może wiedzieć, co radzili - i co uradzili. Na samym końcu odezwał się głos z okienka: - Swaty trzeba słać, ojca trzeba prosić, inaczej nie pójdę z domu, nie pójdę inaczej! Rano po deszczu i burzy oślizło po drogach, kałuże stały wielkie, ze strzech ciekło, strumienie wezbrane biegły do jeziora, po niebie wałęsały się chmury, białe górą, szare dołem. Zbierało się na pluchę, słońce piekło, choć go widać nie było. - Ojcze Mirszu - ja dziś do domu nie pojadę; drogi grząskie, koń się ślizga. - Czekajcie do zimy - odparł stary - jak mróz chwyci, będzie sucho. Doman został. Siadł nad jeziorem i dumał. Mila przez tyn wyglądała; stary Mirsz w wierzbie coś mruczał. Nad wieczorem podszedł kmieć ku niemu. - Ojcze stary - rzekł - gdybyście mi swatów nie odpędzili z grochem, tobym wam ich przysłał. - A wiele żon masz? - zapytał stary. - Żadnej. Mirsz nań popatrzał. - Córka moja pieszczona, biała, godna i żupana, na żonę ci ją dam, inaczej nie. Ślijcie swaty uroczyste po obyczaju starym. Doman się skłonił. - Do domu jadę, drużby uproszę. Zgoda, stary gospodarzu? Zmierzchało dobrze, gdy się ta rozmowa toczyła. Doman coś nucić poczynał, na duszy mu było weselej i myślał: Hej, Wizunie stary, będzieli to lek czy trucizna? Inną biorę, a o innej myślę, gdzie indziej swaty, a serce gdzie indziej! Wtem stary Mirsz palcem ukazał na bory. Nad borami, nad lasami gorzały łuny, jedna, dwie, dziesięć, na wsze strony. Doman spojrzał i krzyknął: - Ogniste wici! Nadbiegła czeladź jego wołając: - Wici ogniste! Ruszyło się, co żyło, a Doman w podwórko nie postrzeżony skoczył pod okienko komory i zapukał. - Dziewczyno! malino! bywajże mi zdrowa! Ogniste wici na górach płoną, na wojnę muszę. Jak z wojny powrócę, to ci przyślę swaty. Ojcum się kłaniał i prosił - będziesz moją! W okienku czy śmiech, czy płacz się dał słyszeć, może razem oboje? - O miły mój, miły, sokole jedyny, wróć mi cały z wojny! W oknie siedzieć będę, w niebo patrzeć i płakać, póki z wojny nie wrócisz, póki swaty nie przyjadą. - Na koń! - krzyczał Doman do czeladzi - na koń! Bądź zdrów, gospodarzu, dziękujemy za gościnę, nie czas odpoczywać, gdy ogniste wici płoną. Zdrowi bywajcie wszyscy! Zatętniało, zaszumiało, ruszyli czwałem, a przed chatką stał Mirsz stary i patrzał na łuny, stała Mila z rękami załamanymi i płakała coraz to fartuszkiem ocierając łzy. A zza łez widać było uśmieszek i serce biło, biło - biło. - Powróci! Powróci! Swaty przyjadą. Moim być musi. Tom 02 Rozdział 20